Visiones
by DarkShadows1999
Summary: Cada vez que lo intenta, no puede...Ezra tuvo una visión borrosa que desde ahí no lo volvió a dejar dormir. Tratará de descubrir de qué se trata y cuando suceda, no será algo agradable...


Visiones

Ya llevaba varias noches sin poder dormir bien y, por más que intentaba cualquier modo de hacerlo, realmente era una misión imposible, o casi. Se quedaba horas y horas pensando en qué sería eso…eso que no le dejaba en paz. Nada. Si dormía se levantaba de golpe y—aunque solo pasaran pocos minutos—su rostro estaba pálido y él tembloroso. Pero, en verdad necesitaba descubrir lo que soñaba aunque fuese algo tenebroso.

No era un sueño (de eso estaba seguro), era una visión; pero jamás la había visto completamente. Y desde ese entonces dormir se convirtió en un reto. Ni con la meditación podía descubrir de qué era esa visión, solo se mostraba el mismo fragmento borroso, con dos imágenes: la de El Inquisidor, y otra más que no reconocía. Y, a pesar de todo eso, permaneció callado, sin decirle nada a Kanan. Prefería no preocuparlo; además, era como una "práctica" a su entrenamiento Jedi. Al menos eso se decía.

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMIC

_Oscuridad…Gritos…Disparos…Luces por doquier_

_Todo tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos; imposible de ver, pero sí de sentir_

_Se movía de un lado a otro, pero no vislumbraba hacia donde, con quienes estaba o qué estaba haciendo…simplemente oscuridad_

_Y fue cuando escuchó_

— _¡EZRA, NOOO!—_

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMIC

— ¡Kanan!—abrió los ojos desesperado— ¡Auch!—se golpeó la cabeza olvidando que estaba bajo la litera.

Parpadeó algunas veces hasta sentir que todo ya estaba bien, en efecto, estaba en la nave. Pero, fuero de eso, no logró otra vez ver con claridad su visión. Aunque de algo se aseguró: pudo oír la voz de Kanan. Estaba gritando, y no como en sentido de dar órdenes o de lucha, sino como si estuviese…muriendo…lo había escuchado… ¡No! Eso no podía ser cierto, ¿o sí?...Kanan no podía morir, no ahora, ¡Era un Jedi! ¡Sabe cómo defenderse!...pero, ¿y si sucedía?...no, jamás, él no lo permitiría, no lo podía permitir. Kanan era como su padre, no sabría qué hacer si el no estuviese con vida.

—Bien, Ezra, una vez más—suspiró—concéntrate—cerró los ojos esperando adentrarse en su visión, pero…

— ¿Ezra? ¿Niño estás ahí?—el chico abrió los ojos de golpe y se encaminó hacia la puerta, la abrió y vio a Kanan parado frente a él.

—Oh, hola Kan…maestro… ¿sucede algo?

—No, solo que no has salido de tu habitación y pensábamos que te había pasado algo.

—Estoy bien, solo un poco cansado—bostezó y mentalmente se agradecía de que una alerta de sueño se presentaba, lo que significaba que volvería a entrar en la visión. Kanan sonrió.

— ¿Mala noche?

—Sí, debería dejar de comer a montón.

—Descansa un poco, aunque ya mismo comeremos. Recuerda que más tarde seguiremos con tu entrenamiento—Ezra asintió mientras veía a su mentor alejarse. La puerta se cerró.

Suspiró y se dirigió a su cama, viendo desde su ventana el paisaje desierto mientras pensaba alguna manera de conciliar el sueño y volver, verla por completa; ¿por qué no podía ver más allá? ¿Por qué ese repentino insomnio luego de la primera vez? Era como si no le dejaban ver, no le dejaba avanzar más, de lo poco que ya había escuchado.

La puerta se abrió.

—Niño, ya ven a comer—Zeb le dijo y luego salió por las mismas. Ezra se levantó y se estiró, listo para ir al comedor.

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMIC

—Provecho—dijo Sabine mientras comía—con el estómago lleno al menos me inspiraré en algo.

— ¿Y en qué estás pensando ahora, jovencita?—preguntó Hera.

—Arte, lo que ella hace—le respondió el Lasat.

—Mientras no sea en mi habitación, no hay problema—Hera empezó a comer mientras veía como Chooper molestaba a Ezra.

—Ahora que veo…—comentó Kanan—no estaría mal un poco de pintura en Chooper, Sabine—el droide paró en seco y salió rodando rápidamente, saliendo de allí.

—Pues no es una mala idea—se oyó un quejido por parte de Chooper—que grosero…

—No sé qué rayos habrá dicho ese droide—dijo Zeb.

—Créeme que no querrás saberlo—Kanan miró a Ezra, quien tenía una mirada perdida hacia abajo— ¿Ezra te sientes bien?—pero él no respondió.

Empezó a sentirse mareado, había perdido el apetito y, aunque por más que lo intentaba, no podía levantarse para nada; era como si estuviese adherido a la silla. Más que solo eso, y esperaba que sea lo que quería. Las voces de Kanan entraban y salían de su oído, no podía hablar, no podía hacer absolutamente nada. Y fue cuando poco a poco sintió que estaba cayendo…todo se volvió negro.

— ¿Ezra? ¡¿Ezra?!—y cayó mientras sentía como sus amigos le agitaban intentado despertarlo, pero él ya se había sumado a la inconciencia.

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMIC

_Oscuridad…Gritos…Disparos…Luces por doquier_

_Stromtroopers por doquier, disparando hacia un grupo de personas que al parecer eran enemigos. El sonido de cada disparo resonaba en sus oídos, pero no lo asustaba, no le temía, se sentía emocionado. Aun así todo se veía borroso…o eso fue por un momento._

—_Eviten que les den, tengan cuidado—Ezra abrió los ojos y vio, en una esquina, a Kanan dando órdenes al resto del equipo. _

_Empezó a ver el ambiente, y todo vio con claridad: ruinas, algunos troopers caídos como al igual que algunos ciudadanos que él no conocía. Los villanos también luchando. El Inquisidor peleando sable con sable contra Kanan. Sus demás amigos con otros troopers y él…esperen, ¿dónde estaba él? Porque en sus visiones él era invisible, a excepción del que aparecía originalmente ahí._

—_Kanan son demasiados—gritó Hera mientras caía casi derrotada._

— _¡Argh!—vio cómo Sabine se golpeaba en la pared cayendo junto a Hera._

—_Parece que ya no te queda más ayuda, Jedi—dijo El Inquisidor. Con la Fuerza mandó a Kanan a chocar contra un pilar—y no tienes a tu Padawan para salvarlos._

— _¡Devuélvenos a Ezra!—gritó._

_Ezra empezó a buscarse entre sus amigos o cerca, pero nada, no estaba. Veía como Kanan luchaba fuerte e impidiendo que mataran a sus amigos. En verdad era una gran batalla, como si fuese una lucha final contra el Imperio. ¡Y él no estaba! ¿Cómo?...o al menos eso pensaba. Entonces de nuevo vio a Kanan, quien era derrotado por El Inquisidor, quedando junto a los demás. Y por último lo vio mirar hacia el frente, más allá de donde él estaba, por lo que giró la cabeza y se sorprendió al ver la razón..._

_Darth Vader_

_El Sith que había ejecutado la Orden 66, aquel que cayó en el lado oscuro estaba ahí. Y no solo. Al lado de él, con un lazo demasiado sensible a la fuerza se encontraba en posición de ataque…era él…el mismo Ezra Bridger…solo que diferente; sus ojos en vez de ser azules eléctricos, eran…amarillos…como un Sith. Y de paso, estaba sonriente de una forma macabra, disfrutando de cada cara de horror de sus amigos._

_Un momento… ¿Ojos amarillos? ¿Sith? ¿Él? ¿Al lado de Darth Vader? ¿En esa posición y con esa sonrisa?...eso solo significaba que… ¡Se había vuelto un Sith! ¡Se fue al Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza! ¡Donde se suponía que no debía ir jamás! Ahora entendía, por eso Kanan había dicho que lo devuelvan, ahora entendía todo…y eso le asustó…él atacaría a sus amigos, se uniría al Imperio, al mal…porque sus visiones jamás mentían. No se lo creía y en realidad estaba aterrorizado, tanto así que temblaba al verse a sí mismo y viendo a sus amigos a punto de morir. _

—_Por favor, Ezra…somos nosotros, tu familia…recuérdanos, recuerda esos buenos momentos—rogaba Hera._

—_Ezra no lo hagas, sé que el chico bueno sigue allí dentro—Sabine se unió también._

—_Niño, recapacita, él no es bueno pero tú sí—continuó Zeb._

—_Él ya no es más un chico bueno, idiotas…ahora está en el lado más poderoso de todos—dijo Darth Vader._

—_No…el Lado Oscuro no es el lado más poderoso de todos, y Ezra lo sabe muy bien—Kanan miró al chico con preocupación y esperanza—Ezra, sé que me escuchas y sabes quién soy…recuerda todo lo que te enseñé antes de que pasara esto…no quise jamás que te unieras al Lado Oscuro, traté de protegerte, pero veo que fallé…reacciona, sé que puedes…en verdad, Ezra…eres como un hijo para mí, no quiero que cometas algo del que te vas a lamentar._

—_Que palabras tan patéticas, como el Jedi que las dice—El Inquisidor miró a su Lord y este asintió, dejándole a él el mando de la orden—mátalos._

— _¡EZRA, NOOO!_

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMIC

— ¡NOOOOOO!—se despertó de un brinco agitado y desesperado, sudando y con el rostro pálido. La había visto, había visto toda la visión…y no fue nada agradable—Chicos, no…esto no puede suceder, no puedo lastimarlos…—miró de nuevo hacia la ventana y una idea se le vino a la mente.

Se levantó y vigiló un rato la puerta por si Kanan o alguien pasaba, de todas formas su grito fue lo suficientemente alto como para alertar a toda la tripulación de El Fantasma. Eso no creía que quedara desapercibido, o por lo menos hasta que pasaron 5 minutos y nadie pasaba. Suspiró. Comenzó a recoger algunas cosas que le serían útiles y las empezó a guardar en su mochila. Solo cosas pequeñas, nada importante. Una vez terminado todo, abrió la puerta y silenciosamente caminó por los pasillos.

¿Qué tenía planeado? Salir…salir pronto de allí, porque su visión se concentraba también en la imagen del fantasma destruido por dentro, lo que significaba que esa serie de eventos (si se cumplía) ocurriría dentro de allí, y tal vez muy pronto…ni eso él lo sabía. Aun así, era mejor alejarse para tratar de evitar una catástrofe que sería por su culpa. Mejor sacrificar toda su vida de aventuras a que arriesgarse a cometer el error.

—_Revisen si nadie nos está vigilando, iré a ver a Ezra—_escuchó a Kanan desde la cabina del piloto y, al parecer, se dirigía a su habitación.

Esperen… ¡¿A su habitación?!... ¡A correr!

La puerta no estaba tan lejos, pero había dos obstáculos que serían difíciles de pasar inadvertidos. Buscó por alguna parte para coger algún atajo o irse por una pequeña viga, hasta que recordó que en el comedor estaba la entrada a los tubos de El Fantasma. Sin más preámbulos y revisando por si nadie más pasaba, se metió en el oscuro túnel que posiblemente lo llevaría a su salida. Intentó no hacer el menor ruido posible para no levantar alarma, pero lo que no recordaba era que su peso no ayudaba en nada. Cayó de repente.

— ¡Auch!—se sacudió el polvo de su cabeza y notó que solo había avanzado una pequeña distancia—tengo que salir de…

— ¿Ezra? ¿Dónde estabas?—Kanan empezó a caminar hacia él, preocupado. Ezra, en cambio asustado, comenzó a correr— ¡Ezra! ¡Niño a dónde vas!—comenzó a correr intentando alcanzarlo y no perderlo de vista. En verdad era rápido.

—Déjame en paz…aléjate.

— ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Una visión? ¡Ezra di algo!

— ¡Solo aléjate por favor!—se perdió de vista.

—No lo haré—cogió su comunicador—Espectro 3, Espectro 6, bloqueen las salidos…no dejen que Ezra salga. Atrápenlo si es necesario.

— _¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?—preguntó Zeb._

—Eso es lo que deseo saber. Hagan lo que digo.

MICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMICHUMIC

—Tengo que salir de aquí—miró detrás suyo para asegurar que se había alejado lo suficiente de Kanan. Dejó de correr un poco y solo trotó, agitado por el esfuerzo. Ahora sí estaba en problemas si lo atrapasen. Estaría en un interrogatorio por su intento de huir de lo que ellos no sabían.

— ¡Ezra, dónde vas!—Sabine sacó su pistola y se puso en defensa.

—Lo siento, no puedo decirles, solo déjenme ir.

—Kanan dijo que te atrapáramos, así que lo haremos—Zeb se abalanzó sobre él con su arma, luchando con Ezra quien intentaba rebasarlo para salir.

— ¡Basta, chicos! ¡Déjenme ir!—cayó al suelo al sentir el rose de un disparo. Quiso ponerse de pie y escapar, pero, cuando lo hizo sintió que no podía moverse. Kanan lo estaba deteniendo.

—Ezra, para…no dejaré que te vayas.

—Dé-ja-me ir.

—No lo haré—se acercó y se arrodilló junto al chico quien miraba cabizbajo— ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué intentas huir?—Ezra alzó la mirada y Kanan vio miedo y preocupación en sus ojos, algo que no era usual ver en su Padawan.

—Tengo que evitarlo…evitarlo todo—Sabine y Zeb fruncieron el ceño mientras Kanan tomó su hombro.

— ¿Evitar qué? ¿Tuviste otra visión?

—Sí…tengo que evitar que los lastimen, que suceda todo eso—alzó la mirada y vio a sus otros dos amigos mirarlo con preocupación. Poco después, Hera se unió a ellos y caminó, al igual que Kanan arrodillándose.

— ¿Una visión?—preguntó.

—Sí—respondió Kanan—Ezra, ¿puedes decirnos de qué se trataba esa visión?—el chico solo abrió la boca y empalideció.

—No…no puedo decirte, solo déjame irme por favor—volvió a intentar levantarse pero Kanan y Hera lo cogieron del brazo.

—No te dejaremos ir, Ezra…tienes que decirnos lo que sucedió.

—Kanan…—Hera lo miró—está asustado, mejor espera a que esté listo—asintió el Jedi.

—Cualquier cosa, Ezra, sabes que me puedes decir. No dejaré que te vayas, lo que sea que haya sido tu visión, estaré ahí para protegerte—miró a su Padawan quien los abrazó.

—Me atraparán…ellos lo harán—todos lo miraron preocupados, jamás habían pensado ver así a Ezra. Solo quedaba esperar hasta que se calmase y hablara. Por el momento, lo mejor era calmarlo.

FIN...

Resumiendo todo: este es un one-shot prólogo, porque será también una historia. Este fic está escrito tanto en inglés como en español. Les quiero agradecer a todos los que me comentaron mi primer one shot y si tienen ideas para este fandom, no duden en pubicarlas porque quiero ver más fics en español. Espero ver sus reviews y muy pronto subiré la version en inglés.


End file.
